


Closer

by cidax



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cidax/pseuds/cidax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia is tired of being alone, tired of being unwanted. Thankfully there's always a certain ex nation, who makes Ivan feel wanted and loved for a moment. Gilbert on the other hand wants to feel powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Russia is a mess. A shaking, sobbing mess.   
''I hate you.'' The Russian hissed, but kept tugging the other man closer to himself. He should have pushed the man away. He should stop this, should have stopped this a long time ago. He should have told the Prussian to leave, should have closed the door, should have done all those things, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He was too tired of being alone, too tired of being pushed away from others.

So instead of all those things that he should have done, he let the other man inside, let him kiss Ivan like no one else, let him to push the Russian down on to the bed, let Gilbert to see his vulnerable side. Because he trusted Gilbert, not that he'd ever tell the other man that, but he did. Not that the Prussian didn't know that already. 

''Liar.'' The Prussian hisses and leaves small bite marks into the other man's neck, too high to be hidden by a scarf. Grinning Prussia pulls back and admires the way purple bruises cover Ivan's pale neck. He stops for a moment and just stares at the shaking mess underneath him, then throws another grin at the Russian and picks himself up. Ivan immediately making noises to stop him from leaving, that make the Prussian purse lips for a moment, then lean in for a small quick, barely there, kiss. ''Shh, I'm not going anywhere when you're like this.''

'This' meaning the current state of the Russian. Only Gilbert could make him feel like this. Feel him wanted, loved and many other things, that no one else would even consider to make him feel like. Maybe that's why they worked so well. Ivan liked to be made feel loved, to wanted and wanted someone to take care of him, bring his vulnerable side to the surface and roughen him up. Gilbert on the other hand wanted to feel powerful, to have control over someone, to feel like he still mattered. 

Gilbert gives the Russian an encouraging smile, that quickly switches into a smirk, as the Prussian trails fingers across Ivan's stomach. Underneath, Ivan shudders and lets out a small gasp, but then starts tugging at the Prussian's shirt. ''Off. Now.''

The albino lets out a small chuckle and leans down, until he can feel the heat of his own breath skittering at the tip of Ivan’s nose. ''Sorry Liebling, but you aren't in charge today.''

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a 15 minute writing practice, so I'm sorry if it sucks, but hey you really can't get better at drawing unless you try it so yeah.


End file.
